Within and Inch of her Life
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: The terror I felt as he drew closer to me was unbearable as the adrenaline burned through my veins. The evil, maniacal laugh that escaped his lips had warned me that I was NOT getting out of this alive. I said goodbye, and gave it all I had.


Summary: The terror I felt as he drew closer to me was unbearable as the adrenaline burned through my veins. The evil, maniacal laugh that escaped his lips had warned me that I was NOT getting out of this alive. I said goodbye to my virtue and self-image and gave it all I had even though I knew I had already lost.

Disclaimer: The story line envisions real life situations, even though all characters are completely fictional.

Like any summer it started off with making new plans with new friends and that good feeling of not having to deal with people shit. Soon I'll find out I was horribly wrong. People's crap was just beginning. You'd think that being in a safe environment nobody would even think to touch you. Well, if you thought that you are wrong. I was walking out my new school (I was going into seventh grade. so its technically a new school. Middle school) from a new summer program there that was pretty safe and fun. You know, it kept most kids from becoming crack heads. As I walked out my friend Corey started walking next to me, real smooth like. Corey for the most part was nice. He had curly brown hair and he seemed really sweet. But there was still something about him that didn't fit right with me. He was...odd for lack of better words.

"Hey, Stryker, do you wanna maybe go catch a movie with me?"

"Um, what movie?" I asked.

"I don't know. You pick." Then he did that kind of adorable little chuckle guys do when they so often like a girl.

"I'll see what movie I wanna see when we get there."

"So that's a yes?"

"No really?" And then we both took turns exchanging flirtatious smiles and laughs. We had an interesting conversation on the way down there. We shared a few laughs as if we were best friend for many, many years. But once we got to the movie theater things got eerie. He stopped in front of the movie theatre and then whisked me away into a dark alley. That's the creepy part. He pushed me on the wall and started making out with me. I wasn't interested so I shoved him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I love you."

"And I'm not interested."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes. I do." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm with all his strength and yanked me back. When he did I lost my balance and fell.

"Don't you dare say that."

"Well, I just did." As I lay still on the ground he climbed on top of me and struck me, right to the face. I felt the warm liquid run down the side of my face. The source: my lip.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Don't touch me!"

I took both my legs and threw him off my torso. I got up to run but he caught my leg and pulled me back. Like the demon did in Paranormal Activity. He flipped me off my stomach and ripped my shirt clean off. I screamed and kicked him off of me once again. This time I kicked him straight in the face. I slid back and realized I could climb the fence. I started to and once I got halfway up he grabbed me and yanked me back down. He pinned me to the ground and brought his mouth to my ear. Only then did I realize he had stripped down to his boxers.

"Now it's your turn babe." And he smiled then chuckled with that menacing grin.

"Stop!" I screeched. He punched my stomach to make me double over so I couldn't scream. I started to blink my tears away and somehow managed to throw him off. I started to crawl away and eventually I just doubled over in pain. I was stuck. I knew I couldn't leave. The terror I felt as he drew closer to me was unbearable as the adrenaline burned through my veins. The evil, maniacal laugh that escaped his lips had warned me that I was NOT getting out of this alive. I said goodbye to my virtue and self-image and gave it all I had even though I knew I had already lost.

"Hey! What's going on!" A man yelled as he passed by. Corey's eyes got wide with fear and he grabbed his clothes and jumped over the fence. The


End file.
